


Missive - Mexico

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1300]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Gibbs leaves for Mexico, Tony decides to write him a letter.





	Missive - Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/21/2002 for the word [missive](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/21/missive).
> 
> missive[ mis-iv ]  
> noun  
> a written message; letter.  
> adjective  
> sent or about to be sent, especially of a letter from an official source.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the December 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159796.html).

Tony stared at the blank page. He’d tried to talk Gibbs out of leaving. Tried to stop him from going, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. 

Gibbs had already left the country. Tony was pretty sure he was in Mexico. The man spent years as a soldier away from home, surely he exchanged letters frequently. Maybe written words would make a difference in a way that spoken words, hadn’t.

He didn’t know, but with the way the team was behaving he didn’t have many other options. This was really the only viable choice for dealing with his lover leaving the country. The song Trust by The Cure rang especially true to him, right now.

_There is no-one left in the world_  
That I can hold onto  
There is really no-one left at all 

That was so true it wasn’t even funny. Ziva and McGee, heck even Abby and Ducky were all in their own world. At least Abby and Ducky did their jobs, mostly, McGee and Ziva weren’t even doing that much.

It was frustrating and Director Shepard wasn’t making things easier with the war path she was on to get him to seduce Jeanne Benoit. Nor were Abby’s “in training” stickers or Ducky’s frustration with Gibbs. He understood where they were coming from for the most part, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he was alone with no one to hold onto.

_Dear ~~Gi~~ Jethro,_

_I know you don’t remember our relationship, but you are literally the only one who has ever been there for me._

Tony shook his head and erased everything he’d just written. It sounded way too whiny. That wouldn’t help anything. Gibbs hated whiners.

_There is only you_  
And if you leave me now  
You leave all that we were  
Undone 

Tony severely hoped that Gibbs wasn’t leaving him for good that all that they’d done together and been together both as boss and subordinate and as lovers wasn’t about to be undone, but he couldn’t help fearing that Gibbs’ move to Mexico would foretell the end of it.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You’ll want to know all the things that are going on around here. Well, probably, you won’t want to know all of them as some of them might make you quite disappointed, but I’ll tell you about all of them anyway._

_Abby’s taken to slapping training stickers on my head. I’d love to find it amusing, but it hurts that just because you left I’m not good enough anymore. Ziva and McGee do the bare minimum and refuse to lift a finger for much of anything._

_Our solve rate hasn’t gone down, but the hours I have to put in to accomplish that are insane. I miss you like crazy and not just because of all the changes at work. I miss coming home to you and talking about our days. I miss cuddling with you at night._

_I miss knowing that when all the chips are down you’ll be right there with me trying to figure out how to make this work._

Tony shook his head and erased the letter again. This wasn’t working. This one was better than the last, but it still sounded like he was complaining. This wasn’t what he wanted to tell Gibbs, well it was, but he didn’t think Gibbs was ready to hear it.

Maybe if Gibbs ever came back he could tell him these things in person, but it just didn’t feel right via a missive. So what did Tony want to say? What did he need to tell Gibbs right now?

_Dear Jethro,_

_I miss you._

_Love,  
Tony_

There. That was perfect. Short and sweet exactly like Gibbs liked it. 

It didn’t really do anything to make Tony feel less alone, but hopefully it would mean something to Gibbs. Tony considered enclosing a trinket with the letter, but decided against it.

_There is really no-one left  
You are the only one._

Tony had no idea what he would do if Gibbs didn’t come back soon. He couldn’t hold on much longer if he didn’t get some support soon. That night Tony was alone in the bullpen again as was the usual these days only tonight was different.

While Tony was busy trying to stay awake long enough to finish reports given he hadn’t eaten anything in two days, Jimmy appeared out of thin air. He brought with him chinese takeout. Jimmy was the first person to actually provide him support and it came at a time when Tony desperately needed it.

Not everything was fixed, but things were looking up. At least, Gibbs wasn’t the only one left in the world who cared about him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
